nishigaokafandomcom-20200214-history
Eiichirou 'Henry' Arakawa
Eiichirou 'Henry' Arakawa '(Japanese: '荒川 永一郎 Arakawa Eiichirou ) Appearance What your OC looks like (including to others, in case it's important). Personality "A bit of a mess but he's trying his best."—one of his siblings probably. * Amicable - reliable - hardworking - resolute - observant * Adventurous - mellow - sincere - protective - restless * Circumspect - self-conscious - dependent - soft-hearted - secretive Henry has a heart that's perhaps a little too big for his already larger than average body, and is first and foremost an amicable guy. He's a peacemaker, goes out of his way to be friendly to absolutely everyone, and dislikes conflict. He's reliable, always sticking to his promises, to the extent he gets rather distraught if he feels he can't. Being trusted is a great thing for him, and he particularly enjoys been entrusted with various tasks such as chores and other minor tasks. Hardworking, he puts his heart and soul into whatever he deems important. Giving up is not an option, and he'll perservere through even the hardest of times. Henry has a strong sense of justice, and is resolute in upholding his values on what is fair and what absolutely isn't. Being observant, he can't stand knowing others are being treated badly, and always tries to lend a helping hand in such situations. Adventure is like second nature to him. He enjoys venturing out and exploring areas, especially forests and the like, although he does get a little lost in his imagination sometimes. He has a tendency to not think too thoroughly about what he does while exploring, throwing caution to the wind in favour of satisfying his curiosity. Henry's natural state is a mellow one, coming over as soft and easygoing (when his moral compass isn't challenged). Sincerity is important to him, viewing lying as a bad thing, and thus rarely engaging in such behaviour. He can be rather protective, especially when it comes to his friends. Henry is a restless fella, and seems to switch between nervous ticks frequently. Thanks to several factors, primarily his height, Henry is very self-conscious. Even if he perpetually wears a smile on his face, he can't help but be affected by the things people say about him. Or rather—whisper. He's been called a variety of things, and cannot comprehend why some expect such different things from him just because he's bigger than others. He has a love-hate relationship with his height, finding it both convenient and bothersome. It makes some things easier, but at the cost of always being stared at or standing out, something he's not at all fond of. As a result, Henry is very dependent on positive social interaction and friendships. He seeks to be validated and appreciated by others, believing in them a little too much in return, usually letting others make decisions for him. While he means well, he can be incredibly soft-hearted, a little too much, in fact. Aside from his determination when it comes to blatant injustice, he often tries to reason in the other party's favour. His dislike of conflict has caused him to be a bit of a doormat at times. Henry, despite his tolerance and acceptance towards others, is very secretive himself. He dislikes talking about himself, although he says he has no real motivation behind this. He just doesn't like it. More than anything, though, he feels that he's not really all that interesting to begin with. Skills Powers Abilities Techniques Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Weapons Trivia *Goals: *Fears: *Addictions: *Allergies: *Ailments: *Speciality: *Hobbies: *Motto: *MBTI: *His stomach starts hurting if he eats in excess *He gets a lot of his bulk from his clothes *Has hypermobility. Combined with his growing pains and other issues related to his body, he's slowly getting used to the cramps that keep him awake at night (although he still rarely takes his medicine) *Really, really loves sharks. Always has his childhood stuffed toy shark, Sacchan, in his room. Has a wide array of shark facts at the ready *Knows a few popular dances like Youkai Exercise #1 and will definitely teach these to anyone who asks *Knows how to play the guitar *Has dyslexia *His siblings speak Japanese, Gaelic and English to him, as they find it important for him to keep in touch with his culture. His accent has developed mostly in the Scottish direction, despite having lived in Japan for a long time. *Knows a thing or two about housework thanks to being eager to help around the house *Surprisingly good at handling small animals. Actually used to have a hamster, a few guinea pigs and a beagle at home. *His resting face looks rather drowsy, and people are usually under the impression that he's falling asleep, which, in turn, makes him feel bad *Catherine called his mole a 'lucky dot' once and the term stuck with him *Pretty bad at using modern technology please save him *Eyes are grey - according too him they look 'too cold' *Doesn't really cry at movies unless there's animals involved *Tries really hard to look neat but his hair is perpetually a mess